


Hereafter

by cody_eja



Series: Robin x Cordelia Collection [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, robin you dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja
Summary: Huddled at the mountain's base, we had no choice but to beat our ploughshares into swords once more.
Relationships: Chrom/Soiree | Sully (very minor), Guire | Gaius/Sumia, Lon'qu/Velvet | Panne (minor), My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Series: Robin x Cordelia Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642909
Comments: 81
Kudos: 43





	1. Trespasser

**Author's Note:**

> snippets of Robin and Cordelia's relationship throughout and beyond the Plegian War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You are not welcome"_
> 
> _"I beg to differ"_

Robin was, without a doubt, completely and utterly lost. He should’ve known Lissa would run off without him, what with her childish exuberance. And what about all that talk of introducing him to the rest of the Shepherds? He groaned as he desperately continued in search of someone who could point him in the right direction. 

The few he saw just gave him strange looks, like Robin was some kind of vile creature. Was this really where Chrom and Lissa spent most of their time? It seemed Frederick had been more representative of the household than either royal.

Frankly, he was too scared to ask any of them anything. With one word from Robin, it looked as if they’d bite his head off.

Eventually, his wandering silence was cut short. 

“And who, exactly, do you think you are, wandering around this castle?” Before him stood what he assumed was a pegasus knight. She was about his height, had crimson red hair and eyes of dark brown that bore into his own with a stern glare.

“Are you just going to stand there and say nothing?” Her voice stunned Robin out of his reverie. Had he been staring?

“Er, I’m Robin.” 

“And that’s supposed to clear anything up? I’ve never seen you in nor around the castle.”

Robin cursed himself. What was he doing? This woman could easily get him thrown in a jail cell.

“Right, sorry. Um, I’m a tactician. I’m supposed to meet with the Shepherds, but my, uh, guide lost me.”

Way to sound guilty, Robin. You’re sure making a good first impression here.

Her eyes narrowed. “Uh-huh. Right, I’ll take you to the Shepherds, and see if they recognize you.”

He allowed her to grab his arm and all but drag him through the corridors. Hopefully his cooperation would be seen as a sign of innocence.

“You… you’re not going to try to run away? Are you actually part of the Shepherds?” She looked at him in bewilderment.

“Uh, I think so? Lissa was supposed to introduce me, but she left me behind.”

She stared at him. “Lissa? As in, the Princess of Ylisse? Who are you to address her as such?”

“Well, they–she and Chrom, that is, um, told me to, you know, not address them that way,” Robin stammered, “they’re pretty casual for royalty.”

She straightened a bit at the mention of Chrom. “You expect me to believe milord Chrom would behave so flippantly? Your disrespect of the royal family cannot go unpunished!”

So this was it, then. Robin was to be thrown in Ylisse’s dungeon. Sure, he’d get released once Chrom found out what happened to him, but he still wasn’t too keen on it in the first place.

She began dragging him in another direction when–

“There you are, Robin! I can’t believe you ditched me!” It had been the other way around, of course, but Robin wasn’t about to complain about his savior.

“L-lady Lissa! You... you know this man?” The pegasus knight dropped him in shock, and Robin began rubbing his arm.

Lissa frowned as she ran up to them. “Yes, he’s the Shepherd’s tactician. What were you doing with him… uh, what’s your name again? Wait–wait, don’t tell me! You’re Sumia’s friend, right? Cordelia!”

The woman, apparently named Cordelia nodded, her face flushed. “That’s me. I thought this man was… was an intruder.”

Lissa burst out laughing. “Seriously? Robin? An intruder? He’d probably lose to Sumia in a ground duel.”

Robin groaned and put his face in his hands, appreciative of the corroboration all the same. 

“Well, sorry for disturbing you, Cordelia. We’ll be on our way.” He tugged on Lissa’s arm to get her going. 

She made a pouty face at him. “Aww… but I wanted to make fun of you more! You’re no fun.”

Robin sighed. “You said you wanted to introduce me to the Shepherds, right?”

“Oh, yeah! Let’s go!” Talk about a one track mind. Stealing one last look at Cordelia, Robin began picking up the pace to not get left behind again.

While he was glad that was over, he had a sinking feeling things weren't going to get less weird anytime soon.


	2. No Time to Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A single word is etched onto the inside of the weapon's casing: "Soon." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of cordelias recruitment level and its aftermath. if you were looking for actual plot, youve come to the wrong place.

Nursing a nasty gash on his right arm, Robin cursed himself for not realizing the Hierarch had sold them out sooner. He’d had his suspicions, of course, but what was Robin’s word against that of a lifelong Ylissean bureaucrat?

He silently thanked Lissa for the lesson in rudimentary first aid skills, then thanked Naga for giving him ambidexterity. 

Hearing the faint sound of wings flapping behind him, Robin turned, (not at all) ready to face a Plegian flank maneuver. What he found instead was a pleasant surprise.

“Cordelia? What are you doing here?” If he recalled correctly, her unit of pegasus knights had been assigned to protect the border.

Upon closer inspection, Robin realized she was not in the best of shape. Either Lissa and Sumia had grossly overstated her talents or she was exhausted, judging by her slouched form. 

She gasped something that sounded something along the lines of “...Warn Milord Chrom… the border… Plegians…”

“Can you fight?” 

She nodded. Weariness aside, Cordelia hadn’t seemed to have sustained any remarkable injuries. After a quick final scan of her condition, Robin noticed Plegian reinforcements coming from the same direction from which Cordelia had come.

“Good, because we’re about to get some.” He nodded behind her. “Lift me up. I can use magic to take them out before they get too close.”

“But Milord Chrom–”

“It can wait for after this battle. If we let these wyvern riders through, they’ll fly straight into our healers and mages. 

Cordelia hesitantly nodded, and then grabbed Robin’s good hand and hoisted him onto her pegasus. The pair turned and prepared to repel the Plegian reinforcements.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Robin sat in his tent, furiously scribbling notes. It took him a few seconds to realize someone had entered the tent, once she cleared her throat. 

“Er… Cordelia. What can I do for you?” He said awkwardly.

She shifted her weight. “I’ll be staying with the Shepherds from now on, so I thought it a good idea to speak with the tactician.”

Right, duh. Robin mentally smacked himself.

“Well, I guess that’s me.” He chuckled awkwardly. What was wrong with him? 

She just stared at him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing, taking a moment to make sure the next words out of his mouth weren’t nonsense.

“Right, so, you’ll be bunking with Sumia, if that’s okay with you. You can talk to her to hash out details. Uh, I still need to rework the duties to include you; it feels like we get a roster refresh every couple weeks here. You’re off the hook for the next few days. Take the time to rest.”

She looked at him funny. “So I can’t help around camp?”

Robin was going to have to work on his articulation, apparently. “You’re free to help out, but you’ve got no scheduled duties.”

She nodded. “Ok. Will that be all?”

“Uh, the last thing is your combat partner. In the Shepherds, everyone is assigned someone to fight and train with. The pairings are somewhat based on fighting compatibility, but I find people fight better together with someone they are close with. Problem is, you don’t really know anyone here.”

Cordelia frowned. “What about Sumia?”

“She’s already got a partner. They’ve been fighting together for a few weeks now, and rearranging pairings now would take us back to square one. And also, before you ask, Chrom is taken too.”

She reddened. “You– I, um, I wasn’t…”

Robin snickered. His intuition was rarely wrong. 

“Just teasing. He is taken, though. The problem is, I’m not sure you’d mesh very well with the remaining Shepherds.”

She frowned, clearly offended. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Robin sighed. His tact seemed to disappear in every conversation with the pegasus knight. “If you knew them, you’d understand. There’s a reason they’re still available.”

Cordelia cracked a grin at that. “Is it safe to assume that blue haired flirt is one of them? I can see why he’d be considered unfit for partnership with a woman.”

“Your words, not mine. Anyway, the only… tolerable option is Donnel, and I only really field him during small skirmishes and the like. I figured you’d rather be in the action.”

She nodded, her gaze turning a bit more determined. “Yes, I would.” Then, her face lit up, like she’d had an idea. “What about you?”

Huh? “What about me?”

“You were alone during the last battle. Do you have a battle partner?”

No, no he did not. Robin scratched his head for a second. It could work, he guessed. Having access to a pegasus for spreading tactics would be handy, though he wasn’t exactly too keen on the idea of spending time with the one person he seemed to lose cognitive functions around. 

Sure, she was a beautiful woman, but he’d never had that problem with Sumia or Maribelle. What was it about Cordelia that was so different?

He would have plenty of time to ponder on that, he decided, if they spent more time together.

“I guess we could be partners. I’d have to practice riding your pegasus though, I’d never done it before the last battle.”

She nodded. “That is fine with me. You could join my morning rides. I usually begin around 5:45.”

HUH? What inhuman sorcery powered this woman? Robin himself could hardly get up by 8:00.

“Uh… right. We’ll see about that. I guess I’ll draft some training times and the like.” He began scribbling in his book again.

Evidently, Cordelia took this as a dismissal, as she saluted him and said “Yes, sir.”

Robin just stared at her for a moment before breaking out into laughter. 

She began blushing again. “What? What are you laughing at?”

He took a second to recompose. “S-sorry, it’s… it’s just, no one’s ever called me sir before. Feel free to never do that again. In fact, I implore you to. I’m not very comfortable being looked at as a superior.” 

Apparently this explanation confused Cordelia, as she looked at him strangely for a second. “Um, right. I’ll just, uh, be on my way.” She quickly walked out of the tent.

Robin simply stared at the space where she had been for a second. Just what was it about that woman that made him lose his composure so easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry robin, youll figure it out in chapter 4. 
> 
> for those wondering, the unpaired shepherds are virion, kellam, donnel and vaike. donnel is still weak at this point, so robin uses him in low stakes and low risk battles to train him without just throwing him into danger. virion and vaike are virion and vaike, no explanation needed there imo. and kellam... well you can probably guess why robin didnt consider him.


	3. Ice Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Please replace these components if use causes fatal damage: HEAT SINK. MAGAZINE. OPERATOR ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a bit longer than i hoped. sorry bout that.
> 
> juicier stuff is coming now, whichll be easier for me to write lol.

“So redheads, is it? Never thought you had it in you, Bubbles.”

Sitting at his usual table with his usual company, Robin poked at his food absentmindedly. He’d come to greatly appreciate Gaius’s presence in the Shepherds, as he was the only other person who didn’t come from at least a respectable background. Hell, at least Gaius had a background.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Gaius grinned, and repeated himself. “I was just commenting on your type being redheads. Never would’ve pegged you for that kinda guy.”

Robin stared at him. “What are you talking about? And what do you mean, my type?”

“Don’t play dumb, Bubbles. It’s common knowledge that you haven’t ever paired yourself with anyone aside from Chrom. But suddenly, when this broad shows up, you’re all over her.”

Robin groaned. “She asked me to put her with me.” As if that would help the situation at all.

Gaius’s smug expression did not falter. “So you’ve got an admirer. Who knew you were such a charmer?”

“The only other options were Virion and Vaike. I felt bad for her.”

“Cause the only other options were notoriously flirty and annoying? Sounds like you were just keeping her away from the competition.” This conversation was so stupid. Everything about this was stupid. Robin really didn’t need this right now.

“Uh-huh. Can we just drop this?”

“Sure, buddy. I just know you’re a bit dense when it comes to this kinda stuff, so I wanted to make sure you knew what was going on in there.” He gestured towards Robin’s head, then faked a gasp. “Do I need to give you the talk?”

“Shut it, Gaius. We literally just met.” Robin paused. “Well, technically we met in Ylisstol, but that hardly counted.”

This only fueled Gaius’s mischief. “So you guys have a history, huh? Bubbles, you sly dog.”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, if you call her trying to throw me in a jail cell history.”

Gaius did another faux gasp. “Ooh, you’re into that kinda stuff?”

“Naga almighty, Gaius. Where are you even getting this from?”

Gaius smirked again. “Trust me Bubbles, I know when someone’s smitten. I’m practically an expert in this stuff.”

Robin’s sarcastic “uh-huh” was quickly drowned out by Sumia, who just walked up to their table.

She gasped. “Someone’s in love? Who is it!?”

Gaius, who seemed uncharacteristically startled by her sudden appearance, recomposed and said “Oh, hey Stumbles. Bubbles here has eyes for Red,” like it was an indisputable fact.

She gave him a look of confusion. “Who’s Red?”

Chuckling, Gaius raised his eyebrows. “Who do you think it is? Doesn’t exactly take a detective.”

Sumia blushed. “O-oh, right.” After a few seconds, the information seemed to finally process in her brain and she returned to normal. “Wait, you like Cordelia? That’s so awesome, you two would be so good together!”

‘Do you really think so?’ Is what Robin almost blurted out. Why would he care about that? He shook himself mentally, and pushed those strange thoughts from his mind.

“For the last time, I don’t like her like that. Honestly, I don’t even think we’re friends yet.”

Sumia looked very disappointed. Gaius, on the other hand, just stretched and said “Yeah, tell me that again in a month and I’ll give you some of my candy.”

That was a bold ass bet.

Well, for Gaius at least.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“You wanted to see me?”

To say Robin jumped a couple feet in the air would’ve been an exaggeration, but he was certainly startled by the sudden presence. Maybe Lissa had been right; he got way too absorbed into his reading and planning. 

“Er– yes, Cordelia. I was just wondering, uh, when you had time to talk. Y’know, since we’ll be partners and all.” 

She frowned. “You mean, about strategies and stuff? I thought we’d be doing that during training hours.”

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, well. I, uh, like for all battle pairs to get to know each other a bit. So, y’know, they can work together better.” 

“All partners?”

“Uh, yeah… like, they eat lunch together and stuff.” He scratched his head for a second. “You know Sumia, right?”

“She’s my best friend,” she deadpanned.

Haha, great job Robin! You were really knocking it out of the park today!

“Er– right, well. Uh, she’s partnered with Gaius, right?”

“You’d know better than me.”

Robin desperately fought the urge to slap himself repeatedly. 

“Uh, well, they are. So they do a lot of stuff together. Even chores.”

“I thought that was because they were romantically involved.”

Robin almost started choking. She wasn’t… _wrong _. It was probably just a bad example.__

____

____

____

____

__“Ok, well, what about Stahl and Mi–”_ _

__He didn’t even finish that thought. What other pair could he use as an example?_ _

__Chrom and Sully? No. Ricken and Maribelle? No. Lon'qu and Panne? No._ _

__Holy shit. Was Robin– Were his battle pairings– HUH?_ _

__He stared at Cordelia for a second._ _

__“I, um. Well, I didn’t… this isn’t, uh… I’m not trying to like, y’know. Come on to you?”_ _

__For a moment, there was silence. Robin had never felt more anxious in his entire life._ _

__At least, that he knew of._ _

__After a second, Cordelia broke out into a grin and started giggling._ _

__“I’m just teasing you, Robin. _I _asked _you _to be my partner, remember? And besides, you said you based most pairings on chemistry. It’s not surprising some would get together.”______

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____

____

______He breathed a sigh of relief. “Uh, yeah. Right.” He snorted. “Yeah, you got me. I admit it. So, uh, anyway…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiled, triggering an unfamiliar feeling in Robin’s stomach. “Why don’t we talk now? Er, that is, if you’re not too busy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, sure. I mean, this feels a bit professional, but I guess we could talk now.” He checked the time. “It’s almost dinner, actually. Why don’t we just meet in the mess tent?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um, ok. I’ll, uh, I’ll be there.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Robin nodded. “Right. I’ll see you then.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______For a couple of seconds, Cordelia just stood there. “Er, right. Ok. Bye.” She backed up until she reached the entrance, and slipped out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robin sighed. At least, from the looks of it, she was about as socially awkward as he was. Hopefully it was something they’d get past if they continued to fight together._ _ _ _ _ _

______He gave a frown, thinking about the way his stomach felt during the conversation. Maybe he’d visit Maribelle quickly after dinner._ _ _ _ _ _

______Right, dinner._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robin was having dinner with Cordelia, alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______It wasn’t a date. It wasn’t._ _ _ _ _ _

______But she was a pretty– no, beautiful– woman, and he was having dinner with her alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, Gaius’s words flashed in his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______No, he didn’t like her like that. He didn’t! They’d only just met._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sure, she was really beautiful. But he didn’t have a crush on her! It made no sense._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robin shook his head clear of those thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yeah, he’d definitely check in with Maribelle later._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robin kinda got the short end of the stick here, but i tried to convey that neither really knows their way around a social environment.
> 
> uh, hope it was worth the extra wait? :(
> 
> please comment if you want to
> 
> please im very lonely


	4. The Fate of All Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"The wise man knows his fate. The fool merely finds it." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note last chapter cordelia alluded to gaius and sumia being a thing but its not actually true yet. theyre in between A and S support rn. ok thats the context enjoy the beginning of pining hell.

When he found Robin in a town nearby the Shepherds’ camp, Chrom was a little confused. The tactician had been acting strange all morning, in a solemn mood Chrom hadn’t seen since... well, since Emmeryn had… 

He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. Now was not the time to grieve, with the final battle with Gangrel so near. Chrom could understand why his friend was a bit anxious, but he worried about Robin nonetheless.

“Robin! What are you doing here? Do we not have enough supplies for tomorrow's march?”

Robin jumped a little. Having no chance to recompose, the look of utter defeat was plain on his face. 

“Oh, uh, Chrom. No, the supplies are sufficient. I’m here for a more…” Robin hesitated “... personal matter.”

Chrom’s concern only grew at this statement. “What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right Robin?”

Robin muttered something indecipherable and responded, “It’s– I’m fine Chrom. I’m fine, we’re all fine here, everything’s fine. How are you?”

Chrom rolled his eyes. For all his strategic genius, Robin was very bad at navigating social situations when he didn’t want to talk about something.

He opened his mouth to say something like _'_ _never be afraid to speak your mind_ ’ or _'_ _your feelings are important to all of us’_ when Robin suddenly cut him off.

“Candy.”

“Come again?”

“Candy. I’m here to buy candy.”

Well that was… not what Chrom expected. Robin didn’t have a sweet tooth, at least as far as he knew. Why was he getting candy?

Evidently, Chrom was being left to put the pieces together himself, as Robin did not elaborate further.

“Do you need a favor from Gaius?” If candy was involved, chances were, so was the thief in question.

Robin seemed to mull over this question for a second, as if it was some particularly difficult riddle. If Chrom hadn’t thought the tactician was out of it before, well…

“It was a bet. I lost a bet.”

Huh. That was a bit disappointing. 

Robin suddenly spat out some words that sounded suspiciously like “Ok if that’s all I’ll be going now ok see you around Chrom,” though it was a bit hard to tell due to the sheer speed at which they were spoken.

And just like that, he was gone. That couldn’t have been what was really bothering him; losing some silly bet to Gaius was nothing to be worked up about. Maybe it was about something particularly embarrassing? Chrom thought about it for a few more seconds.

Wait, since when did Robin make bets?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Contrary to just about everyone else in the Shepherds, Gaius seemed to be in quite the good mood when he sat down to eat. He didn’t even complain about Sully’s cooking.

“What’s got you so peppy?” Robin stabbed at his, well, whatever this food was supposed to be. Just his luck Sully was on cooking duty on this day, of all days. Who made this Naga damned schedule anyway?

_'_ _You did,’_ his brain reminded him. Right, he had no one to blame but himself for his current predicament. Both the food and the… other thing.

The bottom line was Robin was not having the greatest day.

He was the polar opposite of Gaius, apparently, as he sat down with the largest grin Robin had ever seen. You’d think it was the harvest festival or something.

“Well Bubbles,” Gaius smirked, “I think I’ve got a secret admirer.”

That certainly got Sumia’s attention. “You WHAT-”

“Cool it, Stumbles. Don’t want to make a scene.” Gaius didn’t seem to be paying much attention to Sumia, because he completely missed the look of heartbreak on her face.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you think that? I find it hard to believe you’d attract a rat, much less an actual person.”

Right. Cordelia was sitting next to him like they’d been doing it for as long as they could remember. And for Robin, that wasn’t actually all that wrong.

It had been about a month since the red haired pegasus knight had joined their ranks. Since then, the two had just about done everything together. They battled together (as per her request), trained together, ate together and so on. For Cordelia, it was likely just pleasant time spent with a close friend.

For Robin, it was AGONY. 

Or, at least, it had been for the last day. It wasn’t because he didn’t like her, oh no. It was the opposite problem. He liked her too much. Well, more than you should like a close friend who very obviously has feelings for one of your best friends.

Even now, he was hyper aware of Cordelia’s body next to him. She was sitting very close to him, a bit too close for Robin’s liking. He could just scoot away, but he was afraid of how she’d react. Did she know he liked her?

No, he decided, Cordelia did not know. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be sitting next to him. In all likelihood, she’d want to be as far away from him as possible.

It had been a month. Robin had lost the bet.

“Well, Red, I’ll have you know I found a little present waiting for me in my tent. Or, at least, Potatos did, and gave it to me, but I really doubt he’s the prankster type.”

Hence, the candy. Robin hadn’t actually bet anything himself, but he knew how important candy was to Gaius. He deserved it just for putting his own candy on the line.

Cordelia’s skeptical expression did not vanish. “And what, exactly, was this present?”

“A bag full of candy. The good stuff, too. Whoever it is, they’ve got taste.”

Robin wasn’t about to let this go any further, not with Sumia looking like she was about to burst into tears at any second. “Are you sure it’s not just like, someone who lost a bet to you or something?”

Gaius frowned. “Hmm, I don’t remember making any bets recently. And me, betting with candy? Those’d have to be some sure odds.”

Robin just gave him a look. Gaius was no idiot; it only took him a second to realize what Robin was trying to tell him.”

“Actually, now that I think about it, I did make a bet with someone for some sweets. False alarm, everyone. Guess I’ll ask him about it later.” Gaius winked at Robin.

Sumia’s mood improved instantly. “Oh, ok.” Then she frowned again. “But wait, you seemed so happy about it before. Aren’t you sad it wasn’t a romantic gesture?”

Gaius shrugged. “Eh, I was really happy about the candy over anything else. Besides, I’ve already got my eyes on a girl, but the chances she’d even consider me that way are zip. I’m not one to get my hopes up about that kinda thing.”

It was a sentiment that Robin could get behind, even if it was blatantly false in this scenario. Of course, he still cursed Gaius for saying that now, because Sumia instantly deflated. 

Robin tried to send Cordelia a look of sympathy for the inevitably long night of consoling, but as soon as she met his gaze his stomach twisted up and he suddenly had to look anywhere but at her. 

He’d have to get used to it. In terms of service to Chrom, Robin wasn’t going anywhere, and neither was Cordelia. Unfortunately, his heart wasn’t seeming to get the message.

It was all so incredibly stupid. Romance, that is. The only thing Robin knew was helping Chrom, and here were his stupid emotions, trying to get in the way of it.

He couldn’t let some unreciprocated feelings ruin his life. He needed to be at the top of his game for the battle against Gangrel. Of course, that didn’t stop said feelings from keeping him up all night. 

Robin was in for a really bad time if he couldn’t find some way to stop this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the fuck do you end a chapter
> 
> also remember to comment so i hate myself a little less


	5. The Last Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Yours. Not mine." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES this is rough as hell. anyone wanna beta read my dumbass shit?

“A-a ring?! But this bears the Ylissean crest! You shouldn't—”

“My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Take it and know I will fight with you and for you until my last breath.”

“This is... Oh, Chrom. I can't friggin' believe this!”

“I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together.”

“Oh, I'm not going ANYWHERE! ...It's funny. I've known you so long, we're practically one mind. But I didn't see this coming at all. I feel...happy. Happy beyond belief. What have you done to me, you damned son of a griffon?!”

“I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love.”

“Okay, THAT's going to take some getting used to.”

Robin couldn’t exactly hear what was being said, but judging by visual cues it could only be good for his blue haired friend. 

Despite his own troubles with romance, he couldn’t help but be happy for Chrom. If anyone in this world deserved happiness, it was him. Of course, this state of content could only last for so long. A look to his left would display one very forlorn pegasus knight, obviously saddened by the sight of her beloved prince confessing to another woman.

Robin felt a twinge deep in his gut. Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to get rid of either his feelings for Cordelia or even just the flashes of pain he’d receive when reminded of the unrequited nature of said feelings. Hell, if anything, he was only falling deeper and deeper into this pit he’d created for himself.

Robin was mumbling something about pitfalls being a childish tactic when he bumped into someone else. 

“Er, sorry Sumia. I wasn’t really paying attention.” He was a bit embarrassed by his state of poor focus.

“I-it’s alright, Robin. I’m fine.” She dusted herself off after picking herself back up, and chuckled in spite of herself. “Nothing I’m not used to, anyway.”

“Huh, I guess so.”

For an awkward moment, they just stood there in silence. They both seemed to notice the rest of the Shepherds begin the march back to the campsite, but neither moved.

“Any reason you’re staying in the back like this? Usually you’re up front.” Sumia flinched.

“Erm, well. I was, uh…”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Avoiding Gaius, right? Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You two were definitely not in sync during battle today either.”

She blushed, and began rubbing her arm self-consciously. “Oh no! Was I being a burden? I totally ruined your strategies, didn’t I…”

A very standard Sumia response. “Sumia, you do realize we already won the battle, right? And I doubt my strategies will be very helpful in the near future. You’re fine.”

“Oh… ok.”

The duo began walking towards the rest of the Shepherds. “So… about that Gaius thing. Do you want to talk about it?”

The poor woman looked like she was about to burst into tears at the mere mention of his name. “Um… ok. It’s just, ever since he said that thing about having someone he liked, I don’t know, I just can’t stand to be near him and not  _ with  _ him, you know? I really thought I had a chance…”

Robin, of course, did know what that was like. Albeit, his situation was… a bit different.

“What makes you think he wasn’t talking about you?” It kind of baffled the tactician that Sumia hadn’t even considered the option yet.

“Do, do you really think he could’ve? I just don’t know why he’d possibly think of me that way. I mean, besides, he was talking about it while I was there. If he didn’t want her to know, then why would he do that?"

Robin stretched for a second. This could take a while.

“Sure, he talked about liking someone in front of you. He also didn’t  _ say who it was _ . Probably because, you know, the person he was talking about was right there?”

She stared at him incredulously. “But, he– he doesn’t, there’s no way…”

“Look, Sumia. I’ve got eyes. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. It’s like– how do I describe it… it’s like when he looks at candy, but with longing instead of hunger.” Honestly, Robin wasn’t sure how he could be more straightforward. If she didn’t believe this, there was no getting through to her.

“B-but–”

He cut her off. “Go talk to him. You don’t have to tell him, but at least apologize for avoiding him. He deserves that much at the very least.”

“Oh Naga, he probably hates me now, oh no, why did I have to do this…”

“Just  _ go _ . Trust me, he doesn’t hate you, and everything will be fine.” Robin loved his friends, but one man could only do so much consoling and encouraging. Right after their biggest and most exhausting battle, too!

“Um, ok. If you’re sure…” He considered giving her a little push forward, but decided against it. 

She’d probably trip and end up in the infirmary tent.

Finally, a moment of silence. Robin breathed a sigh of relief as a nice breeze flew by, cooling him off a little. It was moments like these when he could appreciate–

“Looks like romance is in the air, huh. You’d think it was the Day of Devotion.”

Naga really had it out for him, huh.

“Yeah, I guess so Cordy. What’re you doing back here?”

She faked a pout. “What, I can’t chat with my dashing tactician friend during a long march?”

Robin rolled his eyes. If only she knew…

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I think all the drama between Gaius and Sumia is finally over. Naga knows it's lasted long enough.”

Cordelia smiled. “I’m happy for them. Such a great fit.”

After a brief moment, she sighed, no doubt lamenting her unrequited love for Chrom. “Makes me a bit jealous, you know?”

Great, just what he needed. What was it, Bug-Robin-About-Your-Love-Life Day?

“Of who? Sully?”

She gave him a weird look. “What? No, I meant in general. I wish I had someone like that…”

“Oh, come on. Don’t try to tell me you  _ don’t _ have a massive crush on Chrom.” Was she really trying to hide it?

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not blind, Cordy. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you sigh during war council meetings, or how you always watch our sparring matches. Trying to catch a glimpse of our commander all sweaty?”

“Wha– no! Of course not!” She sputtered. “I was just– I was, uh…”

Her reaction felt like a knife twisting a knife in his stomach. Why in the ever-loving Hell had he brought this up? It was a topic that would only leave him heartbroken.

“Um, well. Anyway, I need to uh… check in with Lissa. Yeah, that’s right. Go over supplies and stuff.” Very convincing, Robin!

“Oh no you don’t! You can’t make fun of me and get off scot free!” Cordelia grabbed his arm. He warmed at the contact.

She glared at him, a strange intensity behind it. Yeah, he definitely shouldn't have brought up her infatuation with Chrom. It was kind of a lose/lose situation.

“So, mister high and mighty tactician. Tell me, who exactly might you have feelings for?”

Robin gulped. He had to be very careful here. Cordelia was a perceptive woman. One wrong word and she might figure out his feelings for her.

“Well, you see, uh. I’m, uh, very busy. Yes, very busy. No time for romance, no sir! No romantic feelings for anyone here.”

Ok, so  _ that _ was about as convincing as Tharja saying she had good intentions.

Cordelia, like the fucking dectective she was, caught on immediately. “That sounds like what someone who  _ did _ have romantic feelings for someone would say…”

Yeah, no shit. Imagine having more than two functioning brain cells.

“Alright then. You got me. Wow, I have a crush on someone! Big news! Make sure to tell the whole camp about Robin and his hopeless adventures in unrequited love land!”

...Make that one functioning brain cell.

She took on a worried expression. “Robin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to–”

“Yeah, I know. I did the same thing. Can we just drop this whole discussion?”

She nodded, and they returned to silence. Not another word was spoken between the two for the rest of the trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up next chapter: robin gets absolutely shitfaced
> 
> yeah thats the whole chapter. get ready.


	6. Ace of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Don't play your hand unless you're sure you have an ace in the hole. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like a week after the last chapter
> 
> yeah i dont really have anything to put here this time

“Looks like the dealer’s got… a nine!”

Robin frowned and looked down at his own cards and stifled a groan. Eight and seven, a very terrible hand to be certain. He wasn’t going to win any rounds with a fifteen total, and some rough calculations showed that going for another card had about a forty-seven percent chance to not bust him.

Looking around the table, Robin found he couldn’t glean anything from his opponents’ expressions. Sully and Gregor both had surprisingly good poker faces, Gaius didn’t really need one, what with his constant smug grin. 

Glancing at the empty seat on his right, he absentmindedly wondered who else they’d invited.

“I’ll hit.”

The stakes weren’t incredibly high (the biggest pot thus far had been a whopping ten silver; it was really more of an excuse to play some poker and have some drinks), so going for that forty-seven percent chance seemed like a solid move. Much to Robin’s chagrin, Gaius handed him another seven. Naga damn it, only one over. He groaned and threw his cards down. 

Sully chuckled at that. “I’ll hit as well.” Gaius haphazardly flicked her a third card. She looked at it and chuckled again after throwing her cards in as well. “Guess that’s karma, Robby.” She’d gotten a ten, and her initial two had been a nine and a four.

Gregor was next. He gave a nonchalant shrug. “Gregor will stay.”

Gaius nodded. “Ready to show, then?” They both turned the cards over.

Gregor boasted two kings, while Gaius’s second card was an ace. He was about to call a draw when–

A ten and an ace floated onto the table from what seemed like thin air. “Twenty-one.” 

Robin almost jumped straight out of his seat at the sudden voice beside him. Kellam looked around for a second, confused. “Did you guys forget I was here?”

“Damn it Kellam, you’ll bankrupt me within the hour at this rate!” Despite his remark, the thief’s tone was that of glaring sarcasm.

They all had a good laugh at that while Robin picked up his drink and took another swig. The man had never drunk alcohol before– since his amnesia, that is. He was a bit curious as to what it was like and definitely was not doing it because he had some personal issues he’d rather like to forget about.

“Damn Bubbles, you’re going through that stuff quick. I never took you for a drinker.” Gaius passed him another bottle.

Robin just shrugged, and they left it at that.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“So, uh… who’s gonna deal with Bubbles?”

To say Robin was thoroughly inebriated would be an understatement for sure. Evidently, he hadn’t done much drinking in the past.

“No… guys. Don’t worry. I’ll be– *hic* ...I’ll be fine.”

The three Shepherds gave each other a look. “Yeah… no can do Robby. Chuckles, you’re like, his best friend. And you invited him. Pretty sure this is on you.”

Gaius grimaced. “Well, uh. I kinda promised the missus I’d be back by ten. We’ve got… some business to attend to.”

Sully rolled her eyes. “Good to see you put screwing over your best pal’s safety. Also, she ain’t your missus yet. Anyway, I gotta get going too.”

“Pray tell, Sully, what else could you possibly have to get to this late at night? I’m sensing some hypocrisy here.” 

The two would’ve continued to bicker for Naga knows how long if it hadn’t been for Gregor.

“Gregor will take Robin.”

The argument ceased almost instantly. “Oh, ok. Thanks Gregor. Keep an eye on him, alright?”

He nodded. “Will make sure he gets back to room ok.”

That satisfied Gaius and Sully, and they both went their separate ways. After a few moments, Gregor turned to the tactician in question and frowned. “You are having personal issue, yes?”

“What? Nope, no personal issues here; I’m on top of the world! What problem could I possibly have when I feel like this?”

Gregor sighed. “Troubles of heart. You play poker and drink much to be forgetting about love life.”

The effect his statement had on Robin’s mood was instant.

“...Uh. Well, I. Um.”

“Gregor can tell. You drink for first time tonight, and recent mood has been very not happy. You cannot be avoiding issues forever, Robin.”

Robin began sobbing. “B-but, she doesn’t like me and I’m not Chrom and I have to see her all the time and she’ll never like me and–”

“Be calming down! This crying will not solve anything. Gregor is sure you will figure out way to solve situation. Actually, Gregor can be helping you! Gregor is expert on love advice. You will win over this woman in no time.” Apparently, Robin was quite the emotional drunk.  
  


Robin sighed pessimistically. “Thanks Gregor, but I seriously doubt it. All I'm good for is war and tactics. I’m not as strong as Chrom or as handsome as Chrom or as kind as Chrom or… well, you get the point.”

“Why obsession with being Chrom? Only person who matters is you.”

“But she _likes_ Chrom. And Chrom is Chrom. She’ll never stop liking Chrom, and I’ll never be good enough to be Chrom.”

“No more Chrom! He is strong warrior, yes, but you are very much smart! You have many of likeable qualities. You can win woman over by being you!”

Robin groaned. “I appreciate the faith, but you don’t _understand_ , Gregor. She’s just– she’ll never like someone like me. I can’t, I just…”

Frowning, Gregor conceded. “Fine. Gregor can see there will be no getting to you while in current state. Gregor will be talking sense into you tomorrow.”

“I’m telling you Gregor, it doesn’t matter. She doesn’t–”

“Robin? Is that you? Are you ok?”

Gregor looked up to see a crimson haired pegasus knight walking up to them. What was her name again…? _Cordelia_ , that’s right. Her name was Cordelia.

“Hello, Cordelia! Robin is… very not alright. He is needing help going to bedroom for sleep.”

She nodded, still concerned. “I’ve never seen you drink before, Robin. What’s wrong?”

Robin, in all his drunk glory, still hadn’t even realised she was there. He was still going on about this mystery woman who’d never return his feelings and the like.

“And I’m so useless and she’s amazing and she won’t–”

It was brief, but Gregor instantly recognized the look on Cordelia’s face as jealousy. _‘Ah, so Cordelia is liking Robin. Very interesting.’_

She snapped her fingers in Robin’s face to stop him from rambling. “Uh! Um, Cordy! What a surprise…”

She huffed and lifted him up, one arm around her shoulders. “I’m taking you to bed; you look horrible. What in Naga’s name possessed you to do this to yourself?”

He just kept stuttering and stumbling. She rolled her eyes and looked to Gregor. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Nothing too much for Gregor!” He chuckled jovially. “Gregor is wishing you good luck.”

She frowned. “In getting him back to his room? I think I can handle him.”

Gregor towards Robin’s slumped form and gave Cordelia a wink. She turned bright red. “It’s not– I don’t–” She clasped her free hand over her mouth, looking at the tactician in horror. 

“No worry for Miss Cordelia! Gregor is thinking he not remember much in morning.”

She nodded. “Um, alright then.” She turned and basically dragged Robin back to his room. 

Gregor made a mental note to go see him tomorrow afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gregor is swellsword
> 
> what i lack in quality i make up for in quantity lmao
> 
> like seriously its been two days since the last chapter holy shit


	7. Super Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This weapon is full of it. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guy
> 
> DISCLAIMER 1: i changed the very end of last chapter, because for some reason i decided to post something that didnt even fit the story outline. also, it contained the phrase "his tone changed to a serious tone." yeah dont know what i was on lmao.
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2: i do not hate maribelle. she is portrayed not so positively for a brief period in this chapter and i am very sorry if you are a fan of her. this is not meant to degrade her character. :(

“How irresponsible of you! Honestly, you should know better than to indulge in those lowly beverages. They corrode the mind and–”

Robin groaned and held his head in his hands. As if his massive hangover wasn’t enough, Maribelle had decided to give him a lecture on alcohol consumption in her high-pitched, droning voice. For once in his life, he’d rather  _ Lissa _ was on duty.

“Can you just... give me some medicine. I can’t– I can’t deal with this right now.”

She scoffed. “The audacity! How dare you interrupt my noble speech! Is this how you treat those who–”

“Just give him the damn herbs, Twinkles.” Robin looked up to see a familiar thief standing in the doorway.

“And just what do  _ you _ think you’re doing here? Giving me such orders. Are you here to silence me? So you can corrupt my darling Lissa with your sugared words? The nerve!”

Gaius’s face abruptly lost all mirth, taking on a much darker expression. He held up his right hand, gold band in plain sight. 

“I’m a one-woman man, Twinkles. Say what you will about my profession, my personality, my eating habits– I don’t care. But if you dare insinuate I’d  _ ever _ be unfaithful to Sumia, you’ve got another thing coming.”

She froze in shock for a moment, her mouth moved but no sound was made.

“Now give him the damn herbs.”

Maribelle simply nodded, and gave him the damn herbs.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The two men walked, no words exchanged. As grateful as Robin was, he didn’t really want to breach the topic at hand.

Eventually, he decided to break the silence. “Um. Are you ok?”

“Just peachy, Bubbles. Twinkles has a real stick up her ass when it comes to me. I know I’m not the noblest guy around, but I don’t know why she hates me so much.”

Robin thought for a second, then stopped because it hurt too much.

“Does it really matter?”

“Nah, I usually just ignore her. But, I don’t know. Stumbles is the best thing that ever happened to me, y’know? I just– I don’t deserve her, and I  _ know _ I don’t deserve her. Still baffles me she’d even look twice at a no-good thief like me.”

“You’re a good guy, Gaius. No one in the Shepherds judges you for your past– well, except Maribelle.”

He snickered. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. You know, I was just thinking about when Stumbles confessed to me. Outta the blue, just came up to me and said it.” Gaius gave him a knowing look. “Any idea what possessed her to do that?”

Robin shrugged. “No clue.”

“You’re a good friend, Bubbles. Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.”

Silence re-enveloped the duo, but this time it was comfortable. 

Once again, Robin was the one to break it.

“You called her Sumia.”

Gaius looked up in confusion. “Huh?”

“In the infirmary. You called Sumia by her name.”

His face turned beet red. “I swear, if you tell anyone–”

Robin just laughed and lightly slapped him on the back.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was midafternoon when Robin took a break from his work. Not voluntarily, of course; he had a visitor.

He looked up to his doorway. “Need something?”

“Gregor is thinking you are not remembering last night. Gregor said he would be giving you advice today.” The older man walked in and made himself comfortable.

“Advice? On what?” Robin frowned. Had he asked for some tips on poker or something?

“Romantic advice!” Gregor said heartily. 

Um. No. How about no? This was not something Robin needed right now. He hadn’t even seen Cordelia in days, which was somehow simultaneously agonizing and a relief. Was she avoiding him? Did she not even like him as a friend anymore?

“Er, I doubt I asked for that. I’m not really interested in romance right now. Sorry for wasting your time.” Was that good enough to convince Gregor? He hoped to Naga it was good enough.

Gregor just chuckled, like he was expecting that response. “You cannot fool Gregor. He is knowing all about the romance!”

For the second time that day, Robin groaned. “Right.” 

“Gregor is knowing you are having troubles of heart, yes? Gregor can help you!”

“Alright, fine. What do you want me to do?”

“Tell Gregor your problem! Gregor can only give advice if he knows the issue.”

Robin wasn’t exactly keen on telling anyone about his feelings for Cordelia. The less people who knew, the better. He didn’t speak.

“Hmm, I am thinking it is related to Chrom?”

If Robin had been drinking something just then, it would be halfway across the room. 

“How do you know that?!”

Gregor put his hand under his chin. “You say something about not being good as Chrom. Also, something about how ‘she’ is liking Chrom.”

“Ok, well maybe it has something to do with Chrom.  _ Indirectly _ , that is.”

Gregor just nodded. It seemed he wanted Robin to continue.

“You say you can give me advice?” ...Maybe he could get something helpful out of this at the very least.

“Yes! Gregor is giving great love advice!”

Robin sighed. “How do you get over someone?”

Gregor’s brow furrowed. “Gregor is thinking it requires much patience and time.”

“There’s no trick? Nothing that can speed it up?”

He frowned. “No. But maybe…”

Robin was on the edge of his seat. “Maybe what?”

“Maybe you could be looking for someone else. Someone close to you, who is already liking you.”

Robin would’ve burst out laughing, if he hadn’t been so disappointed. “Really.”

Gregor nodded vigorously. “Yes! If you are finding woman who does like you, maybe you will become happier.”

“I seriously hope you’re not suggesting I go out with Tharja. Because…” he shivered. “No way will I  _ ever _ do that.”

“There are other women Robin could be seeing.”

“And, who exactly are these ‘mystery women’ who could put up with my presence for more than twenty minutes?”

“Why not Miss Cordelia! She is liking you very much.”

Robin froze. The pain in his chest, the one he’d been free of for the last few days, returned with a vengeance. She didn’t– she couldn’t…

Cordelia was in love with Chrom. He had no chance. She didn’t like Robin like that. These were simple facts. Robin could work with facts. Robin was good with facts.

So why did these facts hurt so much?

“I– I think you should go.”

Gregor frowned. “Did Gregor say something wrong?”

“I just… I need to be alone for a bit. Thanks for the advice.”

“Ok. Gregor will be going now. But, come to Gregor if you need it! He will always be wanting to help.”

Robin just stared down at his desk. “Yeah, thanks Gregor.”

Gregor closed the door, and Robin just sat there, resting his head in his hands. How had he let this happen?

Cordelia would never return his feelings. This, he knew. Though his chest continued to twinge at the thought, he knew what he had to do.

‘Patience and time?’ He thought idly. ‘Yeah, I can do that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i even writing gregors dialogue right
> 
> also i am very angry at all of you for not calling me out on the "his tone changed to a serious tone" last chapter. "there is no lack in quality that you need to make up for" my ass.
> 
> thank you for watching my sonic riders playthrough be sure to like comment subscribe retweet reblog upvote share tickle my balls (yeah im reusing this joke sue me)


	8. Fabian Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wait for enemy to make a mistake. Die. Stand by for Ghost Resurrection. Repeat as necessary. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which lon'qu is whipped and cordelia has one more brain cell than robin

Cordelia stifled a groan. Sumia was no help, insisting he already felt the same, despite Cordelia already knowing that to be false. Olivia was… well, Olivia. Miriel told her to ‘search for such advice elsewhere,’ and Sully did the same, albeit in a few less words. Nowi certainly wouldn’t be any better, and she shuddered at the thought of asking  _ Tharja _ . Who was there left to ask? 

Apparently, she was a bit too absorbed in her own thoughts, as she absentmindedly bumped into someone while walking through the halls.

He shot backwards almost immediately. “Stay back, woman!”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Good to see you too, Lon’qu. Are you here on official business from Regna Ferox?”

The Feroxi swordsman took a moment to regain his composure. “Er, yes. Very official business. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“Official business, is it?” A new voice sounded from behind Lon’qu. He froze, clearly petrified.

A familiar taguel strode up next to the man. Curiously enough, he did not react to her proximity. “Strange. I was under the impression we were here as part of our honeymoon, man-spawn.” The corner of her mouth quirked. “Or are you simply embarrassed to admit that we’ve been wed? How insulting.”

His face turned red, as he began sputtering some incomprehensible excuses.

Panne turned to Cordelia and nodded, her urge to tease her husband satisfied. “Cordelia. It is pleasant seeing you.”

She nodded in return. “I’d ask what you were doing here, but I think you’ve made that clear.”

Could she ask Panne about it? Clearly, she knew a few things if she’d been able to surmount Lon’qu’s inherent fear of women. Then again, the two were never really close during the war. Would she even be willing to help?

Suddenly, Panne looked at her strangely, brow furrowed.

“Lon’qu, go inform the Exalt of our arrival and plans to leave in the morning. I’ll take our things to the Shepherd’s barracks.”

He began to protest, but she cut him off with a glare. He put up no resistance and began walking in the wrong direction. Neither woman made any move to correct him.

Cordelia was cut from her thoughts when Panne suddenly spoke again.

“You are anxious. I can smell it coming off of you droves. It is very distracting.”

“You can, um, smell that?”

The taguel nodded. “A Taguel’s sense of smell is extremely acute. You seem to be worrying heavily over something. Likely to do with a potential mate.”

Cordelia couldn’t help but flush at the word choice. Panne certainly had an… interesting way of putting things.

“Er, I guess so…”

“Come with me. We will talk over tea.”

Needless to say, Cordelia was a bit surprised at this, as the taguel had never seemed like the most friendly Shepherd. She certainly wasn’t about to complain, though. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“Here. Elderberry and tea leaves from Ferox. I’ve been told there’s no better in all the lands, and I’m inclined to agree.”

Cordelia nodded, and thanked her politely. “You didn’t need to do all of this…”

Panne shook her head. “The tea will help soothe your nerves. Matters of the heart can be fickle, and I simply wish to assist a fellow Shepherd.”

“Well, thanks. I really appreciate this. I was at my wits end trying to find reliable advice.”

She simply nodded her head sagely. “I could tell. A taguel’s nose never lies.”

After both parties had sipped on their tea for a bit, Panne got straight to the topic at hand.

“So, you’re having troubles catching the eye of Chrom’s tactician, correct?” Cordelia nearly spit out her tea. 

“Um, I suppose that’s about right.” 

“Enlighten me. What are your specific issues? I cannot provide such advice without more details on the exact nature of your problem.”

“Well, I’m just… not sure on how to, you know, proceed? I’m sure he sees me as a friend, perhaps even a good one, but nothing more. I’m not exactly… romantically experienced.”

“Neither was I. Nor Lon’qu, for that matter. He and I simply spent a lot of time together. I’d recommend doing that. If you make yourself a constant presence in Robin’s life, he’ll forget what it was like beforehand.”

There was still a problem. “Well, the biggest issue is that he already has someone of whom he is fond.”

She frowned. “Are they in a relationship?”

“No, as far as I know, she doesn’t return his feelings.” Why that was, Cordelia would never understand. In her eyes, this mystery woman was a complete fool for overlooking what was right in front of her.

Well, Cordelia wasn’t exactly complaining.

Panne nodded again. “So you intend to try and win his heart.”

“Yes, but I don’t have any idea how! I can’t even begin to imagine why he’d even consider me that way…”

Rolling her eyes, Panne gave a small sigh. “From what I have observed– both with eyes and nose– you have nothing to worry about in that category.” She frowned. “Frankly, it confuses me that he hasn’t claimed you as his mate already. From what I gather, you seem to be every part his ideal partner.”

Her face turned a deep red. “Er, well. I don’t… I don’t know about that…” Cordelia, Robin’s ideal spouse? She’d likely never be entirely good enough for him, but she’d certainly try her damndest.

Panne just rolled her eyes again and stood. “I believe my husband is waiting on me. Thank you for sharing tea with me.”

Cordelia, still a bit dazed from the whole ‘his ideal partner’ bit, just nodded. 

“Remember what I told you. Robin is a clever man. If you follow my advice and make yourself a constant part of his life, it will only be a matter of time before he realizes what he already has.”

“R-right. Um, I’ll try.” She would. She’d make sure Robin forgot all about that ungrateful woman. 

For once in her life, Cordelia was confident.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Of course, that only lasted as long as Cordelia had without realizing she’d be spending much more of her time with  _ Robin. _ Would she be able to keep her composure?

She was on her way towards Sumia’s room to inform her friend of her progress when, for the second time that day, she bumped straight into someone. She was about to issue an apology, but then she noticed exactly  _ who _ that someone was.

Oh, Naga. Oh,  _ Naga. _ She was not ready for this.

“Oh, um, Cordelia. Sorry about that. I’ll, uh, be on my way. I need to give these documents to Chrom.”

Well, perhaps this was a sign from Naga above to get a quick start on her new pursuit.

“Um, how about I accompany you? Are you doing anything after that?” 

He stared at her like she’d grown another head. “Um, no. But I wouldn’t want to impose…”

“Nonsense! I was simply going to have a chat with Sumia. I’m sure she’ll manage. Besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was already busy with our mutual sweet-toothed friend.”

“Um, ok. If you’re sure…”

He seemed a little uncomfortable for some reason. 

“Are you sure you don’t have plans? I wouldn’t want to get in the way of anything.”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t have anything planned.”

“Alright! How about we grab something to eat? The only thing I’ve had recently was tea.” She giggled.

He froze. “Um… ok. That sounds fine.” Something was definitely off. 

“Is something bothering you? You look a bit sick.”

The tactician sputtered a bit. “Um, no! No, I’m fine. All fine over here. Nothing to worry about! Uh, let’s go eat.” He began walking towards the exit.

“Uh, Robin? You still have to deliver those documents…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those wondering-
> 
> Fabian Strategy- "a military strategy where pitched battles and frontal assaults are avoided in favor of wearing down an opponent through a war of attrition and indirection."
> 
> she gonna wear him down (or she would if he wasnt already worn down)


	9. Patience and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If you've got it, they'll never see you coming. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i finished writing this while there are riots in the streets outside if i stop uploading you know what happened
> 
> on that note here is a shitty chapter

So. 

Robin’s plan was not off to a great start. In fact, this could quite possibly be the  _ worst _ start for any of his plans… period. 

Quite literally within ten seconds of his resolving to avoid the woman, Cordelia subsequently ran straight into him and basically asked him out. It wasn’t with romantic intentions, obviously, but the situation was quite awkward nonetheless.

Well, for him, that was. Cordelia seemed to be having a perfectly pleasant time. He’d noticed her glancing at him from time to time, but he knew it was only out of concern for his well being as opposed to anything else. He  _ had _ acted really weird before.

Weird. The lighting of the restaurant almost made it seem like her cheeks were flushed.

After some more awkward silence, she spoke up. “So, what do you think you’ll get? I’m still deciding myself.”

Honestly, despite having been staring at the menu for almost five minutes now, Robin hadn’t even read a word. He’d been a bit preoccupied with the fact that this was probably the closest he’d ever get to a date with Cordelia.

After taking one more moment to memorize every detail of the moment, he responded. 

“I’m not super hungry, so I’m not sure yet.”

She frowned. “You didn’t have to come if you weren’t hungry.” 

“Um, well. I am hungry. I’m just not, like,  _ hungry _ .” Super descriptive, Robin. No wonder she didn’t like you.

She looked at him and put down her menu, shifting to a serious tone. “Robin, are you ok? You… haven’t seemed like yourself lately. You’re my friend. I want to make sure nothing’s wrong.”

“What are you talking about? I’m totally fine.” He frowned. “Besides, we haven’t even talked in almost a week. How would you even know that if it were true?”

“Robin, I saw you last night.” He froze.  _ Last night _ ? As in, when he got…

“You can’t tell me  _ that _ is what someone who is ‘totally fine’ does.”

He didn’t really know what to say in response to that. 

“So, you saw me…”

“Drunk up your ass? Yes, Robin, I did. Please, will you tell me what’s wrong? You’re not the kind of person to do something like that for no reason.”

“Did… did I say anything? Like, personal?”

It seemed like Cordelia was letting off the hook, at least for the moment, because she followed the topic change. “Oh, you mean like going on and on about how some woman will never like you back? Yeah, you said something along those lines. Is that your problem? Some stupid romance bullshit?”

“It’s not stupid.” He muttered. Of course, it was totally stupid, and Robin knew that very well. But he felt like Cordelia was treating this like some fleeting crush, something that would come and go. He’d waited; it hadn’t happened yet, and he doubted it would anytime soon.

She stared at him, and he reckognized the look in her eyes as one of defeat. “So this is serious, then. You really like this girl.”

Robin just nodded. He was way past the denial phase.

She sighed. “I’m sorry. I just, I figured since you’d never mentioned it to me that it wasn’t a big deal. But it is.”

He didn’t say anything for fear of saying something he’d regret.

Cordelia put her elbow on the table and rubbed her temples. “So… why didn’t you tell me?”

Uh, because it’s you? And I really value you as a friend and I know you don’t feel the same way about me so I’d rather not ruin our friendship? 

Of course, he couldn’t exactly say that out loud. Hell, what was he supposed to say in a situation like this? 

“I… I don’t know.”

“Robin,  _ please _ . If I’ve done something to offend you, or if you don’t want to be friends anymore, just tell me. Why won’t you talk to me? Why are you avoiding me? Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

He totally thought she hadn’t noticed. 

“No, it’s not that. It– it’s not your fault. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Except for being enamoured with Chrom. Though, even if she wasn’t, he doubted Cordelia’d look his way anyway. What did he have to offer someone like her?

“Please, Robin. At least, tell me who this woman is. Maybe I can help you get over her…”

“ _ Cordelia _ .” Was all he said in response, tone thoroughly exasperated, because  _ fuck _ , ask a question get an answer.

She sighed. They spent the rest of the night in silence.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Somehow, Robin had woken up with a larger headache than the previous morning. Apparently, drinking an absurd amount of alcohol was preferable over spending time with Cordelia if his physical and mental health had anything to say about it.

He had some water and decided to skip breakfast. He really wasn’t in an eating mood. By lunchtime, however, his stomach demanded he eat  _ something _ . 

Really, Robin was just afraid Cordelia would be there. He just… couldn’t deal with that right now. Seeing her would only add to the current mix of feelings of discomfort swirling around his body. 

He came in just before the food would be put away in favor of dinner preparations. He figured Cordelia would’ve eaten earlier and that this was safe.

For once in his (admittedly short) life, it seemed Naga was on Robin’s side. The room was barren, save for a few faces here and there. Unfortunately for him, however, it seemed a certain thief had been lying there in wait.

“Heard you and Red hit the town last night.” Robin wasn’t looking at him, but he could just  _ hear _ the smirk in Gaius’s voice.

“Dunno where you got that from.”

“Don’t play games with me, Bubbles. You two went out. Denying it won’t do you any good.”

Robin groaned. Why couldn’t he just do paperwork instead? “Wasn’t a date.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow at that. “Just the two of you at a fancy restaurant? Sounds like a date.”

“Well, it wasn’t. And even if it was, I could confidently say it was the worst date in all of history.”

“That bad, huh?”

Robin just sat there, expressionless. “Look, Gaius. I really can’t do this today. We both know how this is gonna go. ‘Blah blah she likes you back.’ ‘Blah blah here is actual evidence to support the contrary.’ No point will be made. No progress will be made. And I just want to get back to work, ok? I don’t know about you, but I’ve got a shitload of forms and shit I gotta read. And write. Just– please no more Cordelia talk, ok? At least for now? She doesn’t like me back, and I’ve got other shit on my plate. End of story.”

Gaius scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, Robin. I was just trying to mess with you a little. I, uh, hope that paperwork goes well…”

“Yeah, thanks.” Robin’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The walk back to Robin’s office took much longer than it should’ve– likely because he was taking every precaution to make sure he didn’t bump into a certain pegasus knight.

To his surprise, he made it without incident. A quick glance to his left, however, revealed the target of his avoidance at the end of the hall. Luckily, she wasn’t looking his way as he made a mad dash for the door. Closing it behind him, he leaned against it and slowly slid to the ground. 

This was Robin’s life now. How much longer could he keep this up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how am i going to transition this into a satisfying ending find out next time on train wreck you cant look away from


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"…is where you seek it." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALLY

Despite his general prowess at hiding emotions, Robin kind of sucked when it came to the Cordelia department. After months of trying to repress his hopelessly unrequited feelings, he’d just given up. Plan B didn’t fare much better; his plans to get over her via patience and time lasted all of thirty seconds. Even afterwards, when he hadn’t seen the woman in days, his longings and feelings for her only seemed to grow stronger.

Which meant it was time for Plan C.

As long as there was the possibility of a relationship between the two, some traitorous part of Robin’s heart would hold on to that hope, regardless of its futility. Which meant that to fix the delightful mess he’d made for himself, he’d have to be rejected.

In order to be rejected, of course…

He’d have to confess.

So that was why he stood in front of his mirror, practicing the words until they were committed to memory. Weirdly, he didn’t feel very nervous at all.

After some deliberation, the tactician had realized that this was the best possible option. This way, he’d finally have confirmation of how pointless his feelings for her were, and Cordelia could get back to her life without worrying what was wrong with him.

Would it completely destroy their friendship? Probably. But it was for the best. Cordelia had other close friends, and frankly, deserved better than the likes of Robin as her best friend. Robin could move on with his life, no longer plagued by gut twinges or rapid heart beats at the mere mention of the woman.

  
This was for the best. Maybe it’d be a little awkward for a bit, but that paled in comparison to wallowing in unrequited love for the rest of his life.

Hell, if anyone could sympathize with that, it’d be Cordelia. She’d understand. She was kind like that.

He took a few deep breaths. Robin had almost been tempted to fix his appearance but quickly realized that it didn’t really matter. This wasn’t going to be a successful confession. He’d tell her how he felt, and she’d politely let him down. 

Robin grabbed his tactician’s cloak and stepped out of his room. It was time to go get rejected.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“You’re looking for Cordelia?” Needless to say, Sumia was a bit shocked. The tactician and pegasus knight had been avoiding each other like the plague, still somehow oblivious to each other’s feelings. “Um, she should be getting back from training the recruits in about fifteen minutes. Why do you want to talk to her?”

Robin sighed. “I just– I think it’s time I end this. It’s been going on for too long now.”

She gasped. “You’re going to confess! Oh Naga, are you nervous?” She couldn’t believe it! What had caused this sudden change of heart?

“Not really.” He seemed oddly dejected for a guy about to tell the love of his life about his feelings for her.

“Huh? What do you mean? Shouldn’t you be excited or something?”

He looked at her weirdly. “Well, I already know what she’s going to say. No need to get my hopes up for nothing.”

Sumia wanted to slap him. Did… did he seriously still think Cordelia wasn’t interested? Was he BLIND?

She was about to repeat these thoughts aloud when he cut her off. “Yeah, yeah. I know what you’re going to say, but Cordelia does not and never will have feelings for me.” He shrugged. “I’m not super beat up about it, honestly. I mean, can you blame her?”

There were so many things Sumia wanted to say (though yell might be more accurate) to Robin, but she kept her mouth shut. It would only result in a long, pointless argument. 

The bottom line was, Robin was going to tell Cordelia that he was in love with her. What he expected her to say didn’t matter, because Sumia  _ knew _ what she would say. It may have been for the wrong reasons, but the outcome would be the same.

All she could think was ‘ _ finally _ .’

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

With fifteen minutes to burn, Robin began pacing back and forth in the hallway that led to the pegasus knight training grounds. After what felt like two hours, he got impatient and went to check to see if they were almost done.

He almost immediately regretted his decision to do so. His eyes were immediately pulled to the crimson-haired woman in question, body coated with a thin layer of sweat. She had taken one of the trainees off to the side while the rest put back the equipment.

Cordelia seemed to be giving some encouragement to the girl, smiling kindly while giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. The girl seemed to cheer up a little, and Cordelia sent her on her way.

Robin couldn’t help but stare as she stood up straight. Was this what Cordelia felt when she spectated his and Chrom’s spars? 

The thought of Chrom crept unbidden into his mind. He quickly snapped out of his daze with the reminder of the unrequited nature of his feelings. There was no point in staring at Cordelia like some lovestruck teenager. 

When he risked another look back in her direction, Robin realized she was staring right at him. He blushed under her gaze and began scratching the back of his neck. She quickly snapped her gaze elsewhere. Upon closer inspection, her face seemed quite red, likely from all the physical exertion from handling the rookies.

He waited a few more minutes, while Cordelia dismissed the trainees. Robin took a deep breath, gathered his courage and walked out onto the training grounds. “Cordelia.”

“Er– Robin. Hello. What, uh, what are you doing here?”

Clearing his thoughts, Robin took another deep breath and forced himself to look her in the eyes. “We need to talk.” Probably a bit too ominous, but the point still stood.

She put on a strained smile. “What about? Is everything ok?”

The tactician stayed silent for a moment, keeping himself composed. “I think we both know what this is about.”

Cordelia’s smile disappeared, and her expression darkened. “Ah, right.  _ That _ .”

Robin sighed. “I’m very sorry about all of this, Cordy. I– I shouldn’t have let it get this far. I really value our friendship, and I… I just hope things can go back to normal after this.”

“But, I understand if you can’t do that. I’m sure my presence must make you very uncomfortable now.”

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Had their friendship really meant that much to her?

“Don’t apologize, Robin; it’s not your fault. I almost managed to ruin our friendship.” Cordelia looked down at her feet. “I’m glad you came to talk to me about this. I definitely wasn’t going to bring it up to you.” She let out a humorless chuckle.

Almost managed? Did that mean she was willing to go back to normal? 

Despite the weight settling in his stomach, Robin did feel a bit better. Perhaps he’d finally reached the stage of acceptance.

“I’m glad we got that settled. It’d be a bit embarrassing if we couldn’t solve our problems like adults.”

She grinned at him. “Ha, yeah. Anyway, let’s go grab lunch. I’m starved.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Somewhere in Ylisstol, a clumsy pegasus knight was banging her head on a table.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It had been a while since Robin had felt this liberated. He could finally just talk with his best friend like they always had. He felt great– that is, until she asked one question.

“So, will I ever get to know who your mystery crush is?”

Robin just stared at her for a moment, expecting a punch line or some sort of expression that revealed the comment was a joke. But know, all he saw was genuine curiosity (and possibly a little bit of something else he couldn’t quite recognize at the time).

He let out a nervous chuckle. “Uh, what do you mean?”

Cordelia frowned and tilted her head to the side slightly. “You know, the one you told me about?”

Robin couldn’t help but stare incredulously. “I was talking about you. Didn’t you know that?”

The way she stared back at him told him she didn’t. They were most definitely not on the same page.

And that meant… oh Naga, that meant he had just confessed to liking her! He braced himself for the inevitable rejection. She’d likely never want to see him again.

“Um, what? Is that what you were talking about… in the training yard?”

“Um, yeah. What did you think we were talking about?” Had he done some other terrible thing to upset her? Naga certainly wasn’t throwing Robin any bones today.

He gripped his sleeves tensely, preparing for impact. Cordelia’s next words would probably hurt more than any battle injury he’d ever sustained.

Instead, all he got was: “I thought we were talking about  _ my _ feelings for  _ you _ .”

Uh, what?

He opened his eyes to find crimson red staring straight back. Neither Shepherd moved.

Robin blinked a few times. “Your… what?”

“My feelings for you.” She didn’t even blink.

“You have feelings… for me.”

She nodded. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Um, yes?”

At this point, Cordelia just burst out laughing. After a few seconds, she looked back up. “What have I told you about self-esteem?”

“Ha… ha… ha? What?”

She rolled her eyes. “I  _ like _ you. And you like me.”

“Like,  _ like _ like?”

“Yes, Robin, like  _ like _ like.”

“Huh.”

“Yep.”

“So, uh. Now what?”

“I don’t know. You’re the tactician here!”

Right. He was.

“Ok, uh. Should we like, kiss?”

“Obviously, you dork. Can’t believe I’m in love with you.”

Finally, Robin’s brain seemed to catch up. Cordelia was what now?

“You, um, you’re in love with me.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Will that be a problem?”

“Um, nope. No, not at all. I think that’ll be just fine.”

She rolled her eyes again. “Let’s just skip to the good part already.” Cordelia reached across the table and pulled his collar. Robin’s cloak would definitely need to be washed afterward, but neither particularly cared in the moment. 

The pair leaned back to catch their breaths, both extremely flushed.

“Um, ok.”

Cordelia almost started laughing again. “Is that all you have to say?”

“I’m just– I’ve never done anything like this. At least, that I can remember.”   
  
She smiled at him and took his hand in her own. “Neither have I. We’re in this together. Never forget that.”

Robin nodded. “Thanks, Cordy. I– I appreciate you a lot.” He frowned. “One second.”

Robin got up from the table and made his way to Cordelia’s side. She stood up, and he wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace.

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear.

“I know.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Somewhere in Ylisstol, a smug thief collected his winnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok then its finally over jesus h christ
> 
> so uh
> 
> now i gotta come up with something else


End file.
